Hidden Past
by MoonxStar
Summary: Wolfram's been missing since he was little. One day Yuuri saves Wolfram and takes him home, but will the blond prince remember his family once he sees them? Warning yaoi, angst, and a bit OOCness?
1. Prologue: Saving a life

Prologue "Saving a life"

One day, the young king Yuuri was making his way the city, there he played with the kids, talked to the adults about their needs and helped the elders. Yuri Shibuya was one of the kindest kings in the whole history of maohs.

As he was making his way down the street, he heard sobbing. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went to the source of the sound and was shocked to find a boy being harassed by older men. He approached the scene, took out his sword and turned into maoh mode.

After the bandits ran away, he carefully approached the boy on the ground, noting the small figure. As he got a closer look, the maoh was shocked to find that the boy was no older then he was, maybe even younger.

He took in the boys appearance. His clothes were severely dirty and blooded, his hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days. But even threw all the dirt and blood, he was still beautiful. His face could have belonged to an angel. Suddenly anger rushed threw him, how could they harm something so…fragile looking.

He gently picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to the direction of the castle.


	2. Chapter 1: Greta

-MoonxStar-: Hey guys! Um, I suddenly had inspiration for the story? I promise to get my act together and start focusing on updating more! I know I put this up for adoption, but I got an idea that wouldn't stop bothering me... soooooooo happy chapter day?

This chapter was unbetad! (Looking for a beta! I don't really care about punctuation, just spelling and someone to bounce ideas out of)

* * *

Chapter 1: Greta

* * *

**Everything hurt!**

Wolfram felt like every part of him was on fire. _Oh the_ _irony_.

But…..something was different, his arm '_broken, definitely broken_' felt restricted, like it was bind by something.

Oh god, don't let it be another pervert hoping for him to be 'grateful'

Forcing his eyes open, he was only slightly shocked to see the tell tail signs of a hospital.

'A rich pervert then' he thought to himself resigned. The average run-of-the-mill strangers were easy to deal with, especially if he gave them a little fire display. The richer ones however were more aggressive and a simple fire trick wouldn't scare them into letting him go.

Mentally debating whether he should try to escape or just let them come, he tried to move his arm. Feeling hot flashes travel up him arm, he tried to move his legs getting similar results.

Plopping down on the bed, he let out an annoyed sign into the empty room.

Just as he closed his eyes, the door banged open causing him to sit up only to hiss in pain. He watched warily toward the door, before catching sight of a little girl. The girl had tan skin and big brown eyes and her wavy hair was in a cute little bob cut. She was wearing a purple dress with a white cape-like cloth and it bounced as she skipped to his bed.

"You're awake!" her face seemed to light up with a smile aimed at his way. Wolfram had a strange urge to cuddle the little girl until the world exploded. Quickly shaking the thought out of his head, he sent a shaky smile in return.

"I'm glad your awake, you're really pretty you know? Father was really worried that you wouldn't wake up, then he would have been sad. I really like you, cause someone as pretty as you should be as nice as your pretty right? It's always like that in the stories! Well, except in snow white, but the queen was really ugly, she just used a spell to make herself look pretty."

As the girl took a large breath, she noticed her audience had a glazed look.

"Oh! I forgot! I had to tell Anissina that you're awake! Wait here…um" the girl broke off uncertainly.

Wolfram looked at the nervous girl and figured out that he hadn't introduced himself yet "My names Wolfram"

"Oh! Wait here Wolfram!" hopping off the chair that she was sitting on, she rushed off to the exit, only to stop just shy of the door. The little girl turned around and looked at him "My names Greta by the way" then with a quick smile, she turned around and ran out the door.

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Next chapter Yuuri and Wolfram meet face to face! And Anissina will make an appearence which is always entertaining. Lastly, theres a surprise guest that will mistake Wolfram for someone else ;) Stay tuned! Next chapter will be out...I'll try by next Monday but no promises!


	3. Chapter 2: Don't these people have lives

-MoonxStar-: Hello guys! I know I said I'd update on Monday, but I never said which Monday! *Bum-bum-pssst* *crickets chirping* hm, yeah that wasn't really funny. *corner of woe* I made it up for you by writing a long chapter?

On another note, thank you everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting! And a special thanks to everyone who have stuck with me through my crap! And a special, special thanks to Wolfram99 for reviewing and making me want to continue this!

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't these people have anything better to do?!

* * *

After Greta had left the room, Wolfram sank back onto his bed with a groan. Thoughts were flying in his head almost faster than he could finish thinking them.

Why would a little girl be here? Was he really in a good place? But why would they take him in? Was the "Father" a rich pervert? But surely he had to have a lover to have a child. Was it a trick? Did they want something? Or were they just lulling him into a sense of security? Should he leave while he could? Or stay and see what happens?

Closing his eyes in frustration, he decided to just sleep, maybe this was just a bizarre dream and he was really slumped in an alley in who knows where. (AN: Whos name do they curse in? Shinous or Gods or Maohs?)

The door slammed open making his eyes fly open. Before he could process what had happened, he was dragged out of bed by his arm (the one not injured, thank god) and forced into a sitting position on an examination table.

"Now let's see what's going on here shall we?"

Wolfram was met with red, lots and lots of red. The woman's hair was red, she was wearing a red dress. The bright color made her skin seem paler then it actually was. Her sharp features made her seem aristocratic and cold. The only thing that stood out from all the red was her eyes, which were a brilliant shade of blue and were almost pulsing with the fire of her spirit.

Belatedly realizing that the woman's eyes had been studying him as well, he slightly straightened up, feeling strangely self-conscious. Was she the help? But her clothes suggested that she was a noble, which made him question her presence. Did she want something from him?

After what felt like eternity, the woman smiled, a little eerily to be honest "Well, Wolfram was it?" seeing his hesitant nod, her smile widened.

"My name is Anissina von Karbelnikoff, I'm not really a doctor or a nurse, but you're a special case aren't you?"

Seeing her putting on her gloves, Wolfram thought to himself that he should just keep quiet for the sake of his sanity.

Seeing that the woman (devil if you asked him) was actually waiting for an answer, Wolfram gave a hesitant nod.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer (or non-answer in this case) she went back to fiddling with seemingly random tools set on a metal tray.

"So Wolfram, where are you from?" she asked as she took a tool that looked like a tube with a needle stuck on top.

Looking at the strange device, Wolfram absentmindedly answered "Around". Seeing the look aimed at him, he decided to explain "I don't really belong anywhere, I travel all around, I'm not even sure where I was born, just that it was in Shin Makoku"

Anissina looked at him with narrowed eyes, Wolfram could tell that she was itching to ask more, which is why he was surprised when she asked how he ended up in the capital. Throughout their conversation, Wolfram could tell that he was being interrogated, no matter how badly it was hidden.

Truthfully he didn't mind her digging into his past it didn't really matter in the end right? He would be long gone by the same time tomorrow.

So when she asked about how he got here, he answered as truthfully as he could. He said that he had been traveling around till a family had offered him a ride to the capital city. Thinking that it was time for a change of scenery, he decided to go along with them.

What he didn't say was that he had saved them from bandits which had led to them offering him the ride.

Seeing Anissina get up (not that she did anything in the first place, was she really someone who should have checked him over?) Wolfram was sure that the interrogation was over.

Which is why he was surprised when she asked him about his family.

"What?"

"I said who do you live with? Your family, you know, parents, brothers, sisters, the annoying uncle that everyone seems to have stashed somewhere," Anissina narrowed her eyes "You know you sort of look like the previous queen Cecilia"

"Thank you?"

"Oh don't look at me like that! It was a compliment, you should feel flattered" fiddling with the straps of a suitcase as she tried to discreetly look at Wolfram "So, got anyone?"

Suddenly, Wolfram could remember random flashes. A boy, older than him with brown hair and eyes, teaching him how to fight with a sword. A man with dark grey hair and navy eyes handing him a stuffed toy. Him looking up into eyes like his own, and in front of him were lots of men.

_"Come on Wolfy-chan, help your mother choose your new papa!"_

Then there were memories that he could actually remember. A girl, a flash of orange hair, sapphire eyes, a burning building.

_"Go Wolfram! Go!"_

"I don't really….remember" he replied finally, cradling his head.

Seeing the disbelieving look, Wolfram decided to elaborate.

"I don't know remember who my real parents are, I remember being in a dark room, and a woman named Angelina got me out. I guess you could say she was my sister as she was too young to be a mother. By the time that I was 30 (AU: About 6 in human years) she had been killed by humans. Since then I had joined a couple of kids, but we separated and I've been traveling since then"

Seeing the blank, slightly glazed look, Anissina felt pity stir in the pit of her stomach. Feeling uncomfortable with the sappy feelings coursing through her, Anissina abruptly got up and decided to report her findings to Gwendal.

"You just lay down here and don't aggravate your wounds."

With those final words, Anissina left Wolfram with his thoughts.

"She didn't even do any checking" he mumbled to himself.

Looking after her retreating form, Wolfram got up from the examination table and tried to follow her advice. Right before the door opened for the _third_ time.

'What do people have against letting me rest' he thought irritably.

Schooling his features into a more relaxed one (he didn't need to be on bad terms with the people who were taking care of him after all) he faced his new guest.

Seeing the slim form of a teenager come in, he warily eyed the new-comer. Did they send someone close to his age to interrogate him this time? The teen was average height, he had oval glasses making his eyes look smaller. His hair was deferentially stiles with some oils. All in all, he looked pretty average, except for the fact that he was a double black.

Slightly taken back by the person, Wolfram tried to pretend that this didn't affect him. Still he couldn't help but notice the black outfit the stranger wore, ensuring that everyone that saw him knew he was an important person.

"So, _Wolfram,_" he could practically see the sarcasm dripping off his name, "why did you come here? What are you meddling with _this_ time?" the newcomer finally stopped walking and leaned against a wall opposite of him. The way his body was angled made him stand partly in the shadows, but his glasses somehow caught the glare of the light, giving him an eerie feeling.

Trying to act as if any of this wasn't affecting him (because it wasn't!) Wolfram looked blankly at the other teen "What?"

"Oh come on, stop playing innocent just admit you're meddling. You really have to let go of this place"

When Wolfram just continued to stare at him with a dead pan look, Murata finally pushed himself off the wall and walked over to him.

His eyed furrowed as if he was looking at a puzzle. The stranger leaned in, making Wolfram lean back uncomfortable with the closeness.

"But…you look so much like him, I thought-" then as if some sort of switch had been flicked, his whole demeanor changed and he stood back. The light reflecting off his glasses disappeared with just the right tilt of his head, his whole posture seemed to go slack, giving him a more laid back look. And if that wasn't enough, his lips tugged into a smile that pretty much radiated innocence and naivety.

The whole things unsettled Wolfram.

"Sorry about that, it seems that I've mistaken you for someone else"

Coming up to Wolfram, the teen offered his hand.

"My names Murata, Murata Ken"

Warily taking his hand, Wolfram quickly released it, trying to get away from the b-**Murata** as quickly as he could.

'Something's just not right with this guy" he thought suspiciously.

Murata, seeing the wariness in the guest, chuckled slightly. He then sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and said "I'm really sorry about that just now, I guess I can get a little paranoid."

Grinning widely he continued, "Nice to meet you Wolfram" he leaned back against a wall opposite of Wolfram, "A lot of things are going to come your way"

Wolfram stared at the other teen weirdly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

But Murata seemed as if he wasn't even listening, instead he was tilting his head to the side, as if listening to something. "Well, it looks like you're going to have more company" he said as he pushed himself off the wall.

Then as if waiting for a cue (Wolfram wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, these people were crazy!) the door opened admitting another boy who was a double black.

The new boy was tan and looked lean, making him and Muratas pale skinned body look partially opposite. He had big black eyes where Murata's glasses made his eyes look small. His hair also had this messy 'just-rolled-out-of-bed' lok. He was also wearing similar clothes as Murata, making Wolfram think if they were some special soldiers or something.

"Eh? Murata, what are you doing here?" the boy tilted his head to the side (it wasn't cute damn it!) and slightly narrowed his eyes.

Chuckling, Murata answered as he walked toward the exit "Nothing Shibuya, just checking on our guest" looking back at Wolfram he continued "Remember what I said" with that the door closed.

"O..k..? That was weird"

'Shibuya' sat on seat the seat that just happened to be next to his bed. He was looking at wolfram with a completely dumb grin on his face (it wasn't anywhere near adorable and _didn't_ make Wolfram want to pet him).

"Hey! I'm so glad that you're awake, I was slightly worried that you wouldn't wake up and I'm so glad, cause I got really, really worried when I saw those guys picking on you." Shibuyas eyes widened as he slightly panicked "N-Not that I don't think you could handle yourself, but it was three against one, and I'm sure that you could have beat them in a fair fight. I'm not questioning your masculinity or anything, just that it was unfair and as the one responsible I have to make sure everyone is taken care of and-"

Wolfram was feeling tired and slightly amused at the boys rambling, he couldn't help but see the boy make a fool of himself. But when it looked like he was going to pass out, he decided to interfere.

"It's ok," seeing that he had gotten the other attention, Wolfram decided that to ask some of his own questions. "Shibuya was it?"

"Actually, my name is Shibuya Yuuri, please call me Yuuri, or Shibuya if you want, um-"

Wolfram cut him off before he could start again, "Alright Yuuri, Can you tell me where am I? And how long I had been here?"

Shibu-**Yuuri** Gah! So many names to remember.

'But…I don't really need to remember them right? After all, I'll be gone soon.'

Not noticing Wolframs mussing, Yuuri sort of….gawked at the other.

"Y-You mean the others didn't tell you anything?"

Seeing the "no duh" look, Yuuri mentally cursed his castle staff.

"Well, you're in Shin Makou…"

"I know that!"

"I mean, you're in the castle infirmary right now! And you've been here for 3 days" Yuuri said happily, making Wolframs eyes widen.

"T-Three days?!"

"Yeah, it's not that lo-"

"Heika?"

Both the people looked to the door, which neither noticed had opened. A man walked in, he was clearly in a soldiers attire, making Wolfram feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ah! Conrad!"

Conrad finally looked up and froze "W-Wolfram?!"

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Yeah, I'm evil (actually my cousins nicknameefor me is evil) Next chapter will be next **Monday **and no funny business this time. I'll try to update this every Monday from now on.

On another note, what do you guys think, should Wolfram remember Conrad? Or be like "WTF who are you?" or what? Leave your ideas in the review! Happy Monday everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: How do you know me?

-MoonxStar-: I'm late, I'm late! I'm really really late! No time to say hello, Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!

Well, I fail at keeping my word -.- In my defense it turned out that school wasn't over yet! So HA! You guys better love me for this, currently I'm in the middle of no where (as in Mongolian countryside, no i'm not joking, I'm in the Mongolian countryside, do you know how hard is it to find internet here?) in an internet caffe uploading the next chapter. We finished our tests (hallelujah!) but apparently it was "bonding time" for my class, so the school decided to ship off around 40 students to the middle of no where and call it "bonding time" If the place we were at wasn't that far from a town (a teeny, tiny town) then I wouldn't be surviving -.- Anyway, enough of my trouble.

Enjoy your story!

* * *

Chapter 3: How do you know me?

* * *

Wolfram looked suspiciously at the new comer. How did he know his name? Had they met before?

Feeling a little wary, Wolfram had to fight the urge to hide behind something.

'This is why you doesn't stay some place to long' he mentally berated himself. With a face like his, he wasn't someone easily forgotten.

Wolfram tensed as he noticed Conrad dazedly walking towards him. He tried not to panic when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his body.

'No, please don't' Wolfram thought to himself while struggling to breath. 'This isn't happening, not again'

When nothing bad happened, Wolfram relaxed slightly, opening his eyes (when did he shut his eyes? Damn it that needed to stop happening) he was startled to see tears running down Conrads face.

'W-What? Why isn't he-?Why aren't I attacking him? Why do I feel…..sad? My head hurts.' Physically shaking himself, Wolfram pushed Conrad half way off of him.

"Conrad?"

Conrad ignored the king and focused all his attention to the blond still in his arms. "I-I thought you were gone forever, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again." Laughing, even with the tears pouring down his face he continued, "Oh mother will be so happy to see you"

'Mother? What the hell?' Wolfram had started panicking, 'What is he talking about?' Flashes of a woman with blond curls and green eyes appeared in front of his eyes, next to her was a little boy with brown eyes, "No, no" completely pushing Conrad off him, Wolfram stumbled his way onto his bed.

_"Come on Wolfy-chan, help your mother choose your new papa!"_

"_I love you little brother!"_

"_Wolfram" _"Wolfram! Are you okay?"

Pushing away the brown haired male, Wolfram tried his best to glare at him with all these voices in his head.

"Who _are_ you?"

Conrads expression froze, _tide of emotion__ flashed_ in _his eyes, before finally settling on_ what looked like acceptance mixed with sadness "You don't remember me"

It wasn't a question, but Wolfram answered anyway. "There's nothing _to _remember. I don't know you" Rolling his eyes Wolfram tried to ignore the image of a little boy with brown eyes.

Conrad looked like Wolfram had just punched him.

Looking at the ground, Conrad muttered, "O-Of course, you were just a toddler back then, how could you remember" his voice broke of and Conrad took a shaky breath before looking at Wolfram dead in the eyes, "I" the man stood in front of him looking lost, "I" his eyes were starting to tear up again.

Taking a deep breath, Conrad tried to gather himself, of course Wolfram wouldn't remember him, it's been more then a hundred years after all. Mentally berating himself over how stupid he was being he tried to squash the voice that was screaming "But this was **Wolfram**, his brother."

He forced a smile on his face he apologized to Wolfram before looking at the long forgotten Yuuri "Heika, I've seemed to have some duties that I have to perform" his eyes quickly darted to Wolfram, as if making sure that he was really there, Conrad hesitantly turned before he started taking measured steps towards the door.

Just as he neared the door, Conrad paused hesitantly "Heika, Yuuri, if it's not too much trouble, could you please keep my-**our**….guest from going anywhere? I'll be just a moment" then he swiftly walked out the door without waiting for a conformation.

Wolfram closed his eyes frustrated and tried to figure out why a sudden wave of guilt seamed to be trying to eat at him. Who were all these people? Whats going on? What happened to the little girl? Who was the little boy in his head? And that woman? One thing was clear though, he needed to get out of here, fast.

Wolfram abruptly stood up, causing him to swayed slightly before grabbing his bearings and walking toward the door.

"H-Hey! What are you doing? Wolfram, sit down!" feelings hands on him, Wolfram tried to shrug them off but was too weak with the added injuries.

"Let me go"

"Not until you explain what just happened there! How do you know Conrad? I've never seen him like that before!"

Glaring at the King continued to try walking past him.

"How the heck should I know! I've never met him before!"

Yuuri stood front of him crossing his arms "Well, you've got to know him from somewhere, he recognized you thats for sure"

Wolfram rolled his eyes 'I can't take any more of this' he thought.

"Yuuri get out of my way before I _make_ you" Wolfram had had enough! All these feelings, images, people, he just wanted to go back to traveling where there weren't any _feelings_ involved, just simple mindless day-to-day survival.

Yuuri looked him straight in the eyes.

"No"

Feeling rage, and a hint of hysteria welling inside him, small sparks of fire started coming from Wolfram's hands, he didn't say the words to summonit, his emotions were triggering his gift.

Yuuris eyes were widening with fear, feeling strangely satisfied with that, Wolfram let a fireball form in his palm.

"Wolfram?!"

"Last chance Yuuri, get out of the way **now**"

The door suddenly opened, causing Wolfram to start and release the fireball.

Seeing a black scorching mark on the hospital wall, Wolfram glanced at the door next to it to see Greta hiding behind it.

"D-Daddy? W-Wolfram?"

'Oh god' the young Mazoku felt sick with himself, 'I almost hit a little girl' he legs gave out putting pressure on his injuries. He ignored it because it suddenly started getting hard to breath, Wolfram tried, but his lungs were just not cooperating.

"Is everything alright?! We heard an explosion!"

Wolfram looked up again to see a crowd of people including Conrad, in the lead was a woman with green hair and eyes that was openly gaping at him.

"Wolfram?"

"Gisela?" he gasped out. It was getting harder to breath and black spots were starting to appear in his vision.

"Wolfram?!"

Then the world went black.

* * *

-MoonxStar-: I know this seems OOC, but you gotta give it to the guy, Conrad hadn't seen Wolfram for hundreds of years and thought he was dead, I think tears are a good reaction no?

And as for Wolram, I think he would react with the same way a cornered animal would. Hist been taken off the streets (where he was probably always assaulted either cause of his looks or because he looked weak), then theres a random guy who seems to know him hugs him and starts crying. Add to that the images and random flashbacks, you've gotta be a little bit desperate right?

And lastly Yuuri, I know he just disappeared in the beginning, but I would like to think that he was shocked at how Conrad was acting, then the rest was also fueled by how Conrad was acting.

Again, sorry for the long wait, I'll make sure to inform you if I happen to disappear again. The next chapter should be up around next tuesday (maybe) Cause I'll have to come back on Sunday then write it on Monday and proof read it on Tuesday. On the story note, Ah! So much angst T.T I swear its gonna be funny later on ok? We just have to get through this first!

On another note, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer? I suck at spelling and punctuation. I'm really not picky about the punctuation part, I just need fix my spelling and to tell me if my chapter ideas suck or something...yeah. Oh! And someone to pester me about updates. So please message me!

Wow thats a long authors note!


	5. Chapter 4A: Wolfram

-MoonxStar-: Ah, I remember a time when ideas would just flow threw me onto the paper (or in this case, computer screen) and my only problem was keeping it at a 3 page maximum limit thing. *sigh* oh and I actually had an awesome epic Authors Note that thanked everyone who Favorited and had had replies to all of my reviews but its on my other computer and I'm just too lazy to go and get it, the oh well, no point crying over spilt milk.

I don't own anything...like at all...ever...it's sad. All mistakes are mine and I would be glad if someone would point them out to me! On a further note, the lovely Nickesha has agreed to help me edit stuff, so I'll start sending stuff to you starting next chapter! Be prepared *evil cackle, couch, thought clearing* anyway, on with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Wolfram

* * *

**Yuuri POV**

"Wolfram?!"

People rushed behind him to kneel next to the blond. Giselas hand already glowing with the familiar green light.

"It's alright everyone, his just in shock" she said still scanning him.

"What's happening? How does everyone know this guy?" Yuuri asked.

He was feeling confused, and sort of pissed off truthfully. Everyone was keeping him in the dark, and no one would explain if not _what_, then _why_ won't they explain. He wants to blame someone and the most convenient person to blame is Wolfram, he is the only change in the castle after all.

As soon as the thought came into his mind, Yuuri felt guilty. The guy is unconscious for gods sake and he wants to blame him because he felt angry. Then again, he did fire a fireball at Greta. That thought flared a flash of annoyance.

'It's hard to be mad at a guy who's unconscious and had just been beaten up' he thinks glancing at the blond as he was being moved back to him bed.

"Heika"

Looking at the people who were no longer kneeling around Wolfram, Yuuri silently acknowledged that he had heard them.

"We need you to tell us exactly how you found him" Conrad continued, eyes constantly darting to the fainted figure next to him. Yuuri noticed that his hand was twitching, as if he wanted to make sure that the blond was still there.

Shaking his head and telling himself to get on track, Yuuri glared at Conrad.

"Answer my questions first! I'm sick of you people always keeping these things from me! Who is this guy? How do you know him? Why are Gwendal and Lady Celi here? Why are all of you here even though you haven't shown any interest in him before?"

The group looked at each other before Conrad tried again, "Please, Yuuri, just tell us"

Mentally apologizing to his godfather, Yuuri stood firm "Sorry Conrad, but as Maoh, I'd like to be informed of what is going on in my castle" The group looked at each other guiltily.

Finally Lady Cecilia stood up from the chair that she had occupied next to the bed.

"Heika….Wolfram, well, his my youngest son"

Eyes widening Yuuri managed to gasp out "W-What?"

Conrad sighed, "Yuri remember back when I told you that I wasn't the youngest of my brothers?"

~~~FLASHBACK! WHEEEEEEEEEE~~~

It was another tough day for the newly appointed demon king, and on top of that he couldn't find his godfather who seemed like the only person willing to treat him normally.

'He's not in his room, or the castle training ground. Hm, where else does he hang out?' Yuuri mentally hit himself, 'duh, his always hangs out in the castle garden.'

Running toward the garden, Yuuri mentally cheered when he saw the unmistakable figure of his godfather standing in front of a yellow batch of flowers (I forgot what Wolfram flowers color was, help please?).

Slowing down, Yuuri took a moment to observe Conrad. 'Now that I think of it, he comes here a lot doesn't he?' He stared at the flower bed 'And he always seems to look at these flowers specifically'

Thinking about that, Yuuri felt curious. "Hey Conrad?"

When his godfather turned around without missing a beat or looking startled to see him, well, Yuuri wasn't that surprised.

"Yes Heika?"

"Conrad, you're my godfather" Yuuri whined "I've told you a thousand times to call me Yuuri"

Chuckling, Conrad gave a mock bow "Of course Yuuri" looking at the pouting boy, Conrad felt a serge of affection for the boy standing in front of him.

"Now, I believe you wanted to ask me something?"

Abandoning his pouting (it's not pouting!) stance, Yuuri looked at the flowers behind Conrad curiously before looking back at his godfather. "Conrad, why do you always come here? And always near those flowers too"

Conrad's usual easy going smile froze, before taking a sadder hint. Rubbing his head, Conrad looked toward the flowers with a soft look.

Silence filled the air and Yuuri began to fidget.

"Heika" started Conrad, snapping the youths attention to himself, "you know that Gwendal is my big brother correct?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, and Lady Celi is your mom"

Conrad looked at Yuuri with the same sad smile "Well, did I ever tell you that I'm not her youngest son?"

"...Eeh?!" Looking wide eyed, Yuuri blurted "You mean there's more of you?"

Imagining an army of tiny Gwendals with brown hair, or tiny Conrads with Gwendals scowl Yuuri couldn't hold back a shiver.

As if reading his mind, Conrad chucked slightly.

"He actually looks a lot more like mother then either Gwendal or I" he said with a light smile.

Then images of a tiny male Gwendal in one of Lady Celis...unique poses flashed before Yuri and he had to physically shake off the image.

Managing to suppress it, Yuuri finally returned back to topic.

"So where is he exactly? Did you guys send him off to a boarding school or something? Is that why I've never seen him around?"

The amused smile was gone, replaced by the sad one again.

"I'm afraid not Yuuri, you see, Wolfram was kidnapped when he was 19, we're not sure where he is exactly"

Yuuris eyes widened "Eeeh?! And no one told me?! You mean just before I came, there was a _kidnapping_ and no one is doing anything about it?! Conrad, we have to send people _immediately_ before it's too late!"

"Heika, it was a long time ago-"

"But how can that be? Didn't you say that he was your younger brother? and since his 19 it shouldn't have been that long ago"

Conrad watched him with somewhere between amused, frustrated, and plain sad.

"Heika, do you remember when you first came here and I told you about how Mazoku age differently from humans?"

Pausing in his freaking out, Yuuri thought back "Yeah, you said that Mazoku age 5 times slower then normal humans"

...

"Wait, he was 4 when he was kidnapped?!"

Conrad gave a strained smile "A little younger then that but around there..."

"B-But how did that happen?!"

With a defeated look, Conrad's whole demeanor seamed to shut down and his voice became monotone, as if he was a soldier reading a report rather then a grieving brother.

"He went missing from his room, we didn't find out till the next morning when his nanny informed the guards. We tried everything, sending search parties, offering rewards, mother had worked herself almost to death but we couldn't find him in the end" near the end of the story, Conrads voice cracked a little and Yuuri had to look away from his godfathers face.

Seeing the adult try to keep himself together, Yuuri felt guilty for bringing up those memories and quickly changed the subject.

It was only that night when he remembered that Conrad hadn't answered his original question about why he spends his time with the flowers.

'Oh well, I'm sure it isn't important anyway'

~~Flashback end~~~

* * *

-MoonxStar-:I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here's part 1 of the chapter! Part 2 will be up whenever I write it, which I promise won't take me a month (yeah, I'm playing it safe just in case) Whelp, better go to sleep, it's early morning and I have class in a few hours so night people!

Oh, quick question, Should Wolfram be informed of his status as a prince or should he piece that back by himself?


End file.
